<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coup d'état by eveyzonk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926296">Coup d'état</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveyzonk/pseuds/eveyzonk'>eveyzonk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X Series, Final Fantasy X-2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auron/Rikku - Freeform, F/M, aurikku - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveyzonk/pseuds/eveyzonk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>7 Years after Sin's defeat, Auron is brought back to life by a misterious water goddess; he will start a new journey, fighting with the demons from his past to reassert his existence and free himself from the toll of Fate. WIll he be able to keep his identity hidden? Will he be able to open himself to others once again?<br/>Rikku is now the Al Bhed's leader, a full grown woman with responsibilities and diplomatic missions to attend. What will happen when they'll be forced to fight once again a menace even bigger than Sin?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Auron/Rikku (Final Fantasy X &amp; X-2), Gippal/Rikku, Lulu/Wakka (Final Fantasy X &amp; X-2), Tidus/Yuna (Final Fantasy X &amp; X-2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Looking at love with eyes of loneliness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there! My name is Evey and this is my first time writing an english fanfiction (english is not my first language, so...yeah... I'm sorry if anything is wobbly up there, I hope not!).<br/>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I still don't know where this story will go, I guess we shall find out together!<br/>Thank you all, I hope someone outthere is reading me!!!<br/>Kisses<br/>Evey</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Coup d’Etat</strong>
</p><p>There is a crack, a crack in everything<br/>That's how the light gets in<br/>(Leonard Cohen)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The stars merged together in a whirlwind of heat and light.<br/>The groom's hand rested on hers and they both absorbed the starlight; a thousand stories were reflected on the walls of the cave.<br/>All those stories seemed to be tracing the same plot: the story of how one becomes two and two is enough. The history of the world, of the universe, of every city, of every village, of every human.<br/>The stalactites sang a never-ending song. The stalactites sang of love.<br/>They sang about the freedom of desire, about death that no longer exists, of life, whatever it is. That thing kicking you in the teeth until you are bleeding and throbbing, and quite surprisingly, the same thing making you fall asleep hugged by strong, warm arms. Life that you lose when you decide the path of sacrifice for others. Life that allows you to love and be loved, until, one day like any other day, or perhaps more important, you disappear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They sang about this, the stalactites, but Rikku could not do anything else besides hearing it.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1 - looking at love with eyes of loneliness</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Rikku's fingers tapped impatiently on the smooth surface of a huge wooden desk. A pile of documents rose up to her nose. The young albhed ran a hand through her hair. One of her colored beads - the only survivor of a change of look that had slowly taken hold over the years, and that had made her definitely more ... adult - was carefully woven into her golden hair; Rikku eagerly shook off her orange leather jacket and nervously tossed it to the ground. Under it she wore a small black tank-top, a very short tight-fitting orange skirt, and, on the huge belt the albhed crest of her family: Cidolphus. She looked different, serious<em>. I hate these clothes ... I would like to stand here naked! All these useless sheets, and not even a lil’ bit of action ...</em> <em>Tysh!</em> Several puffs of impatience filled the office. Leaf-green eyes scanned the documents quickly, a pen signed land concessions and authorizations and all those pieces of paper: signatures for the Princess of the Albhed herself.</p><p>A light flashed: it was the small blue sphere that Rikku had on her desk. A fantastic communication system that she had developed two years ago for New Home (yeah, about that… Albhed were never that original with naming and branding).</p><p>"Yup?"</p><p>“Your Majesty, the reminder you asked me. In an hour we should leave for Besaid". The voice of her young personal assistant echoed in the room. Besaid! It was like a high school reunion that Rikku had no desire to attend. <em>Hi Yuna, are you happy with your brand new came-back-from-the-sea-for-no-reason Tidus?</em> <em>What about you, Wakka? You couldn't be happier chasing that brat of yours around the former temple, right? Oh, me? Nothing special. I manage the whole community now, as you know. Of course, I'm happy! Locked up all the friggin’ day in an iron box in the Bikanel desert, planning the next economic move and trying to earn respect from those old desert fighters who still see me as a child. I am shining! Brighter than the legendary golden chocobo!</em></p><p>Rikku grunted in irritation. Maybe she’d rather continue dislocating her wrist by signing papers. Or mayyyyybe she simply had to disappear and change name... <em>Hehe</em>!<br/>Lulu's brat's fifth birthday… Why had she agreed to go there? <em>Because you never see your friends, Rikku. I swear you sound like him. What have you become? </em></p><p>"A princess! Here's what! " the young woman exclaimed, answering herself and beating her hand on the desk.</p><p>"Your Majesty? Sometimes I swear you sound crazier than a Tomberry in heat! " the invisible voice exclaimed with a crystalline laugh. Rikku completely forgot her assistant was still waiting for her to reply. <em>That girl... does she ever get tired of joking?</em></p><p>“Yes, Shiruba. I'll go pack my stuff right away,” Rikku replied placing her forehead on the table and exhaling a big sigh which created a small condensation on the wooden surface. Rikku observed the wood with thoughtful eyes.</p><p><em>Besaid… Go back to Besaid. Do I really want to go there? I would feel guilty if I didn't. Everyone expects me to go. Everyone expects to laugh with the old, hyper-active dear lil’ Rikku.</em> <em>What a hurricane, that girl, huh?</em> Rikku thoughtfully touched the bead on her ear. Her very long blonde hair were shaken by the desert wind that came through the half-open window... A wave of melancholy washed over her. She was not like the others... Over the years something inside her had changed, deeply. Like a big sand storm that covers an old city and infests every corner with dust, even the pizzerias and the albhed coyote rotisseries… Everything was faded inside her.</p><p>She had a recurring dream: she looked at herself lying on a bed - it could have been in the suite of a Rin’s travel agency, from the light seemed the Mi'hen Highroad one - she was naked. She approached her own body and as swift as the thief she was she began fishing within herself. Her hands sank beyond the pale skin envelope that defined who she was and she began searching, searching and searching... Sometimes the dream lasted a few minutes, sometimes she felt like she spent hours stirring the inside of her body as if she herself was a dark flan, and her other self was looking for a Star Curtain. She had never found anything there...</p><p>It had been a gradual process… After the defeat of Vegnagun the Gullwings had slowly disbanded. Her father had summoned her and declared his intention to pass command to her. She was now an adult. Gippal would be her right-hand man in operational management, but every decision was up to her, Rikku Cidolphus, Princess of the Albhed people. And that was how, almost without realizing it, Rikku had started to… cool down. The heat of her adolescence - the nervous dancing, the mad jokes, the uncontrollable laughter, the tongue sticking out and the sense of rebellion - all of that had faded. <em>I'm still young… 22 years old! 22 years old and I feel so heavy, so old…<br/>What should I wear to the party? I have nothing to wear. Damn…</em></p><p>Rikku sighed loudly.</p><p>"Shiruba!" she shouted "let's go shopping!"</p><p> </p><p>Rikku spent the entire journey on the open roof of her personal airship (no, not the Celsius, Borther had that with him). She silently watched the seas of Spira go along and change colors, to unite in a single infinite patch of blue. It was wonderful, the how the peaceful green was thrown into the blue and the blue was stained with black in the deepest pits of that huge single ocean that they called the <em>Zaon Sea</em>. The name, <em>someone</em> had explained to her long ago - a low voice and a red kimono crept into her memories - the name came from an ancient Yevonite scroll. Zaon - not her favorite character, she had to admit - described his love for Lady Yunalesca by comparing it to the sea that enveloped the entire continent of the known lands of Spira... She had always liked that story, and it was one of the reasons why she could accept that there was still an echo today, a small testimony of the Yevonite past of Spira. The Zaon Sea was a sign of love. Not everything that was part of the past was to be forgotten...</p><p>"Your Majesty!" Shiruba ran towards her, shaking her out of her thoughts.</p><p>The girl had become her personal assistant because among all the candidates she had been the only one to contradict her. And so was her spirit: burning as a star. Her blond hair was cut into a messy, albhed bob. Rikku had a photograph of her mother with the same cut... she had lost it during the first pilgrimage, when the Guado attacked Home, taking everything away from her. Shiruba was a shortie, but active girl; a small, cute nose dominated her constant grinning expression.</p><p>"Your Majesty! We are in Besaid! Damn all this sea, huh?!? Tell me what do they cook in Besaid!? I heard they eat octopus! I hate octopus! "</p><p>"Shiruba-"</p><p>"I don't know why they may have this thing for those squishy animals!"</p><p>"Shiruba,"</p><p>"They live underwater and maybe they are food for hypello, not for us, we are not blue-skinned, aren’t we?"</p><p>"Shiruba!"</p><p>The little girl looked down at the ground and squinted "Yes, your majesty."  She was embarrassed. Rikku felt for a short moment a pang of guilt; Shiruba knew she had to learn to control herself, if not now at least for diplomatic and delicate situations... <em>Just like you used to, huh little Rikku? Always chatting, always talking nonsense to cheer others up</em>... Rikku shook her head as if to chase away that inner voice of hers, her long hair moving fluidly in the wind.</p><p>"They eat a lot of damned octopus ..." she said to the girl.</p><p>Then she turned away and walked to the deck, followed by the hopping Shiruba who reminded her to choose a dress for the party and to contact Commander Gippal that afternoon for updates on the northern excavation issue. The girl seemed to have regained her enthusiasm. Rikku gave a small smile.</p><hr/><p>"Rikkuuu!" a couple of arms lifted her up and for a second all she saw was Tidus's blond hair trying to pierce her cornea. Tidus put her down. Rikku smiled warmly at him.</p><p>“Hey big boy! Hey Yunie! " Rikku greeted her cousin with a hug; she was beautiful as always, perhaps more. A cream-colored dress fell to her ankles and her hair was now longer than her classic cut. The eyes of different colors of the former summoner lit up with tenderness.</p><p>"Rikku... You look..." Yuna's eyes inspected her.</p><p>Tidus also walked around her with a half-surprised half-mocking face "... different".</p><p>Rikku smiled awkardly and looked down at her feet.</p><p>Tidus burst into laughter “This Rikku here doesn't speak anymore! There must be a manufacturing defect! "</p><p>"Hey!" Rikku gave him a punch on the arm "No crazy talk, I'm a princess now" the girl said with irony. The three of them burst out laughing.</p><p>"So, where’s the party?" Rikku pointed to Shiruba as she trudged towards them in the sand, carrying several stacked boxes with her; albhed motifs of foliage and stripes decorated those elegant boxes containing gifts, toys for little Vidina.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A huge table covered the entire village of Besaid. Rikku thought to herself that after all it was not such a difficult task to gather all of Besaid at a table: even if after Sin the village had expanded, it still had only about twenty families. The birthday of the first post-Sin child was an event for everyone. <em>Besaid's first baby after Sin… Vidina must have a lucky star. It is so warm here.</em></p><p>Rikku watched Lulu and Wakka play with the baby, illuminated by the light of a thousand decorative lanterns dangling on the table; those were held up by some sort of spell, they made the village magical, more magical than the whole Spira was. There was a smell of sandalwood and toasted almonds. They all seemed so happy. Lulu was telling the story of how Wakka had put the baby's shoes backwards, and how Vidina had been frolicking around all day without noticing. She looked like a different woman, Lulu, but she still was the same intelligent, strong and poised sorceress. Her aesthetic sense hadn't changed much - the contrary would have been shocking - but there was something in her face; a fullness, a color, a light in her fire-colored eyes... Rikku envied her enormously. Not that she wanted to become a mother, mind you! She could barely keep her holographic kyactus alive in that video game Brother had given her.</p><p>Who knows what Shiruba was doing on the airship?<br/>Yuna sat down next to her.</p><p>“Rikku, why are you all alone here? Wakka has been asking me for hours to convince you to sing with him those old funny songs" Yuna looked at the man who caught her eye and mimed a microphone with a baguette to Rikku. Rikku laughed and shook her head no. Wakka, cheeks flushed due to the Calm Lands’ wine, was pulled by Jash to dance as soon as he glared her. Rikku shook her head and looked at her hands.</p><p>“So, Yunie. Tomorrow it’s the other big day. Not so excited to experience the cold of the Gagazet, again, tho"</p><p>Yuna smiled “I'm so happy for Kihmari! It's good that the two parties are so close together, right? So you can't escape! "</p><p>"Yunie ..."</p><p>“I know, I know, I know! Princess of the albhed and everything…” Yuna threw her hands in the air. Since when was she so sure of yourself? It must have been Tidus’ return.<br/>"... Rikku ..." Yuna's voice became more tempered, just like the Yuna the summoner, the sweet hope of Spira.</p><p>"Rikku are you happy?"</p><p>Rikku laughed out loud. Very. Very. Strong.</p><p>"SURE I'M HAPPY!"</p><p>Inner Rikku wore a melancholic expression. Was she happy? Everyone was so happy, she felt embarrassed not to be. Lulu had repeated to her several times during the evening how much she envied her. She was the only one of them who still traveled so much having adventures. Plus, she was in command of the albhed people! A leader! An independent and strong woman! Money, power, beauty. She was practically a celebrity as an ex-guardian, ex-spherehunter and princess, and she swore that she saw last week in Luka a couple of girls with just her haircut and an outfit very similar to hers. So why was she envying Lulu instead? Rikku frowned slightly.</p><p>Yuna gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek, then looked up to search Tidus with her eyes. He was confabulating something with the Aurochs. Yuna wrinkled her nose "Better go and stop his genius ideas before they become terribly stupid actions. But we’re not done here!" She threatened her.</p><p>Rikku laughed and nodded. Yuna walked away. They haven't changed much. They are just… happy. Why do I feel like I'm watching them from the highest bell tower in Bevelle? I feel so ... alone.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A thick red jacket covered Rikku all the way to her ankles, but did not prevent her from shivering from the cold; she was still a girl from the desert. On her first pilgrimage, Rikku had suffered the Gagazet lil’ happy climb more than anyone else. That cold was not like the freezing wind in the night desert either; it was something more, it went straight to your bones and stayed there. Rikku looked around and sipped her mandrake tea. Everyone was waiting for the arrival of Kimahri and his betrothed. That's right! A wedding! Kimahri's Wedding! In a cave! Rikku smiled to himself.</p><p>“I wonder… how a Ronso wedding ceremony is like” Lulu told her, in her usual calm tone. Rikku shrugged. A ronso woman came by to withdraw the empty cup from her hands. Rikku was sorry to lose the heat it gave off.</p><p>"Maybe they will fight with their horns until they light a fire..." said the albhed. Lulu laughed.</p><p>"You seem back to be yourself," the mage stated with interest. Rikku gave her a strange look. She had a long black fur coat, as elegant as goth. Yuna - wonderful in a swirl of pink feathers - was maternally fixing Tidus's hair and Wakka, in a long blue coat, held Vidina in his arms and showed him the stalactites.</p><p>"This jacket is reminiscent of Sir Auron's," in Lulu's tone there was a note of melancholy, "he is the only one missing today. Not that he would’ve come... "</p><p>"Of course he would," Rikku replied with blank eyes, "he knew I would pester him to death if he missed Kimahri's wedding."</p><p>Lulu nodded. She gave her another strange look, this time more ... soft. She pulled up her fur and started to walk away. Just as Lulu was moving towards Wakka and the little one, several Ronso entered the room; they were dressed in traditional clothing: long skirts of feathers and necklaces of all kinds, beautiful stones in the colors of the stars, and large shoulder pads to cover the tall blue-furred bodies.</p><p>Kimahri and his bride entered with them. Silence fell over the entire cave.</p><p>She was… beautiful. Rikku had never thought of using this adjective for a woman Ronso – <em>that’s racism, stupid Rikku, and from you!</em> - but she was splendid. Several gray feathers framed her shoulders, and her long, ice-colored hair were gathered in braids and stoned with raw opals. She shone in the cave like nothing else. A series of intertwining fabrics covered her breasts and descended on her hips, opening into several strips of white organza, which revealed her shapely legs. Kimahri held her hand.</p><p>Few tears filled Rikku's eyes at the simple gesture.</p><p>The song of the Ronso filled the air while fumes and incense perfumed the cave with a woody and flowery smell. Rikku felt as if drawn into another dimension. The ronso language, usually so hard, had become an intriguing, slow, dark, passionate litany. Kimahri and his wife - Mersa was his name - stood in the center of the cave. All of them, almost naturally, surrounded them. The two began to sing and the walls began to glow with starlight, as they were alive, and joined the love song of the couple. The whole cave vibrated with a primal force that Rikku had never felt with such clarity. The words - she had no way of understand the meaning - drew very clear concepts; Rikku's heart tightened in the awareness of that love so clear and pure, of that eternal simplicity that was now reflected in the light of the stars that filled everything.</p><p>Rikku had never seen anything like it. Even tho… someone told her ... she didn't understand at the time, but that was what he meant, no doubt ...</p><p>
  <em>“How do they shine so much? I've never seen something shine like this! "<br/>Rikku raised her nose towards the light roads of the Macalania woods. The others were asleep, and Auron was on guard shift with her. Both were sitting with their backs against large logs, illuminated by the moon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The legendary guardian chuckled, hidden by the collar of his red overcoat "You've never been to a ronso wedding, then."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rikku turned to the man and a shining curiosity filled her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Auron! What is a ronso wedding like?! Tell me Auron, tell me please! Kimahri is such a mopey guy, Aurooooon! He will never tell me!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A tiny laugh shook Auron's low, vibrant voice. “If you are lucky enough, one day you will see it with your own eyes; you already have a mopey ronso friend, right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rikku pouted, he rose an eyebrow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you think Kimahri would invite me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And would you come, Auron?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The guardian returned to his usual serious self. He didn't answer, just got up. "Stay here, I’ll check the east side for a few miles."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rikku nodded.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He wouldn't come.</p><p>The trembling tears in Rikku's eyes made the magic of the stars in the Gagazet cave a single milky sea on her corneas. Of course he wasn't coming to Kimahri's wedding. The light continued to dance on the cave walls. Rikku felt pierced by the sharpest nostalgia. It was like disconnecting abruptly from that flow of love, which had now kicked her out of the house, or maybe it was she who did it, took her things and ran away, away from that universal and primal clarity that the light of the cave presented them.</p><p>Kimahri took Mersa by the hand, and they absorbed all the light, which lingered for a few moments in their eyes before disappearing behind the pupils.<br/>Now I know how it is, Auron.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. newborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Coup D’état </strong>
</p>
<p>The woods are lovely, dark, and deep<br/>But I've promises to keep<br/>And miles to go before I sleep<br/>And miles to go before I sleep</p>
<p>(Robert Frost)<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>Spiran children grew up listening to the stories of Summoners. Every single child had a favorite. Gandof was mine. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>During the sweet summers my father used to take me away from Bevelle’s austere buildings. We walked for a day to reach the Calm Lands and, there, we used to camp under the stars. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My father never was an affectioned man, and I can remember with great clarity the few times he was kind to me, but in the Calm Lands he always looked different. Serene. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was an historian, and as you can imagine I shared his attentions with books and parchments. It was not very pleasant, but I quickly learned a trick to make him notice me. </em>
</p>
<p>Tell me a story, Father.</p>
<p>
  <em>Gandof’s was my favorite. I don’t know why, but I assume because it was his favorite too. I learned from a very young age the meaning of the word “sacrifice” and, oh, it sounded marvelous. Like some kind of magic, the spells they said mages were able to do, it held a mysterious meaning that, as young as I were, I couldn’t grasp. Only now, a world where a young kid looked up to someone’s sacrifice, sounds terrifying to me. </em>
</p>
<p>This gorge is called the Scar<em>, told me my father. </em>They say that when Gandof and his guardians cornered Sin, the monster tore the earth here asunder with the last of its strength. The high summoner and Sin struck each other down at the gorge's bottom. And that, is how Lord Gandof's sacrifice brought us the Calm.</p>
<p>
  <em>And how beautiful, how poetical, the word Calm sounded to my naïve ears. So, I nodded to myself, looking down the infinite dark crevice and decided.</em>
</p>
<p>Father! I want to bring a Calm.</p>
<p>
  <em>This was my oath.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 2 – newborn </strong>
</p>
<p>Pain.</p>
<p>Pain was all he felt after an eternity of feeling nothing, being nothing, thinking nothing. A wail was rising in his throat, burning like a newborn fire. And legs, he could feel his legs now, not the <em>idea </em>of legs, but actual legs. They were in pain, too.</p>
<p>A tunnel of light shocked his senses, and, just like that, he came to be. He was alive. </p>
<p>The damp ground was the first external stimulus he felt. Not the warmth of being cradled into his mother’s arms, not her sweet breast, but damp, hard ground. He opened his eyes. The colors of the world smacked into his brain, and he found them marvelous. Deceptive, maybe, but extraordinary. He told himself <em>be careful, Auron, be distrustful, be skeptical, you’re not alive, not really. </em></p>
<p>He cherished the thought of life more than anyone, and he knew, deep inside he knew that not even his stoic façade could withstand this time, not again, if this was a dream. <em>But the dead don’t dream</em>, he told himself. <em>And the Fayth don’t dream anymore, and they would never dream the dead.</em></p>
<p>He moved his legs. They did what he told them to do. He was thirsty and tired, and bruised. What was going on? Why was he in pain? Why did he even <em>feel</em> that pain?</p>
<p>He used to be dead, immersed in the milky liquid that the farplane was, a unified all-knowing conscience. After a lifetime of struggle to assert his existence – and nonexistence – he was glad enough to be pure nothing.</p>
<p>Auron got up on his feet, his knees shaking, he breathed deeply, and the humid air tickled his lungs. He was in a cave. His logical mind started to fret. He was in a cave, and he was alive, and he had to do something. A little stream of clear water was running down the hard stone of the cave, creating a fresh melody of sounds. He walked to the stream, crouched beside it, and dunk his head in, drinking the clear water.  He got up again, and stood still, just listening to the sound of water, for what felt like hours, meditating.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why they did this to me? Who brought me back? For what reason? They are using me, it’s the only logical assumption I can make about this, but what’s the plot? What is the menace now? I thought I did enough to bring peace to Spira… maybe it’s some sort of sorcery. The Guado may have deciphered the Amethyst Scrolls and discovered it’s not pure mythology. If they brought me back, there must be a reason. I must find it. </em>
</p>
<p>Auron was… scared. He opened his eyes again. His… eyes. The man brought a hand to his face. He moved swiftly to the stream and leaned toward it. The ripples in the water reflected his image. He was young. Auron touched his own face, and saw his reflection do the same. His long black hair fell on his neck, and his hazel eyes were filled with emotion. Rage? Sadness? Fear?</p>
<p>He was indeed scared, but what he saw in the water – a young man like any other, untouched by life – made him feel a fleeting tenderness. He felt… hurt. He didn’t believe in anything, now, not after Yevon, not after losing everything, so why would he believe in a second chance? It was a fairytale he would love to tell himself, but he couldn’t allow his heart to feel hope. Not again. Why, after all?</p>
<p>He was brave! He faced death twice, he walked down every station of the cross, terrified, but strong, just to keep his promises and give Spira a better future. He lived his death more than his life, sacrificing himself willingly, and stealing time he didn’t have, walking not on his legs but on his very beliefs. And damn, did it hurt him. Why was he here? To taste life for a moment, and then watch it flee him again?</p>
<p>“I won’t stand this!” Auron screamed, slapping away his reflection in the water.</p>
<p>Then, the water lighted up. Boiling, as if enraged, the stream rose in a human form, and a voice greeted him, speaking in sweet notes.</p>
<p>“Auron, son of Faram,” the voice chanted sadly, “why are you enraged?”</p>
<p>Auron stood in shock, “Who are you? Why am I here?”</p>
<p>The voice chuckled with tenderness “My son, it was time. We needed you, <em>they</em> did. Won’t you join this world again? Won’t you allow yourself to breathe with its pulse once more?”</p>
<p>Auron clenched his fists. He looked down at his feet. “Don’t fight it, child. Everything has a purpose, and yours was not extinguished. See?” the watery hand moved and drops of water rose to form an image in the air: a palace, built on a mountain, and an army, sleeping in ivy tombs.</p>
<p>“What is the meaning of this?”</p>
<p>“Go to the Albhed, talk to their leader. The path is marked, but it won’t be an easy one. You, my son, will fight again. Don’t try to run from it, it will be to no avail. Not even for you.” </p>
<p>The voice dissolved in the air, and so did the water creature. Auron stood there for a few minutes, thinking about what he just saw. <em>Here is the threat, and the plot; I knew it was not just a second chance they were giving me, whoever “</em>they<em>” are. I won’t be their puppet! </em></p>
<p>He sat still for hours, thinking, and waiting.</p>
<p>But thirst and hunger and pain existed now, much to his surprise. He had to do something about that, at least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Auron explored the cold cave. He was glad he had his red haori with him, even though his sword was missing. Since he was unarmed, he had to be stealthy and get out of there without being heard or seen by any fiend.</p>
<p>The place was infested with Malodorous Malboros. The grotesque beasts with countless tentacles and gaping maws seemed to be blind, though. The darkness of the antrum had turned them like that, or maybe it was a gift from the water-goddess. If that was the case, Auron didn’t want it.</p>
<p>His gaze roamed the cave in search of a weapon of any kind. His trained eyes stopped on a rock stalactite on the ground. He crouched near it and, using his bare hands, detached it from the rock formation.</p>
<p><em>This will do for now. </em>The man wielded his primitive sword and walked through the cave with confidence. He was hunting, now.</p>
<p>His prey showed up a few minutes later. A fat, gurgling Malboro stood in his way, its tentacles long and greyish. Auron ran towards the enemy. His moves were quick and almost noiseless, which gave him an advantage on the blind enemy. Its sword slashed across the body of the fiend, which emitted an acute, frightening cry. Its smell was intoxicating, and its open mouth started to release the fetid breath that many travelers feared.</p>
<p>Auron was lucky enough to dodge the foul cloud of dark poison and hit the monster again, this time in the neck. The fighter’s arm stuck inside the thick grey skin, and his primitive weapon slashed its insides.</p>
<p>A gooey bloody liquid was spilled, and the fiend screamed in pain. Its enormous mouth moved frantically, trying to chop and eat whatever was around him, but Auron was fast. Razorblade teeth almost caught him, while they, the warrior and the monstrosity, performed a quick lethal dance. Auron missed fighting.</p>
<p>As morbid as it may sound, he really missed the adrenaline he felt facing danger, and the strength he had to summon to fight. Of course, he wished he had his sword, but even a stick would serve its purpose now. He wanted to slash, hit, crush, destroy, everything he was good at. He felt shame in that sometimes. Thinking of himself as a killing machine was an easy way out, but not quite fair.</p>
<p>The Malboro was livid with rage, its body convulsing in pain, moving fast in every direction, with its fat tentacles trying to crush his human body. A yellow bile juice was shot towards Auron and hit him in the face. He laughed manically feeling his face melt, the odor of burnt skin and flesh. A tentacle found him and wrapped quickly around his body.</p>
<p>Auron was lifted like a ragdoll, up to the semi-blinded eyes of the fiend. The Malboro smelled him slowly, then opened its stinking maw and gulped him down.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is how I was supposed to die: fighting. A warrior dying fighting. Simplicity is the key to beauty. But I am human now. More human than I ever was. I am free, and I am gifted with youth once again. I feel a newborn power run through me; unaccepted, yes, but nonetheless strong. Will this gift be my downfall? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All I wished was to rest like I am now resting in this womb. No more miles to walk, please, mother, no more. No more smiling young faces looking up to me. No more pureness, and kindness, I can’t take it. No more. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No more fighting. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No more pain.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Silence, and eternal quietness. </em>My<em> Calm.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>No more love. Nothing. Sleeping in a womb made of memories; sometimes they lit up in pyreflies, reflecting faces of the people I used to love. My friends, my family, the strong men and women I sacrificed for; they were young, and beautiful and in love. Yuna, her sweetness. Tidus, my pride. Young, small, bubbly Rikku. Her eyes could see a million miles ahead of me.  I see her reflected in my pyreflies; uncertain, scared, but strong. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In this womb of nothingness… sometimes I grasp thoughts. It’s like the universe pops into existence every time I find my conscience.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And now… Now! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>…I feel it. It’s time to be born again. Accept my fate and shape it differently. Live for my own purpose. Am I able to do that?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>… Interesting. Am I… scared? I will not be scared!</em>
</p>
<p>The Malboro’s belly was slashed from the inside.</p>
<p>Yellow and green goo splashed all over the cave. In the distance, other fiends heard the atrocious scream of the beast butchered with no mercy. Auron emerged from the carcass, a war god, sticky hair, bloody hands, gaping mouth, burning eyes.</p>
<p>He was born again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. a sinless world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Coup D’état </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Remember, remember, this is now, and now, and now. <br/>Live it, feel it, cling to it. <br/>I want to become acutely aware of all I’ve taken for granted.<br/>(Sylvia Plath)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Black waters engulfed her small frame; Rikku tried to get rid of the disgusting liquid clinging to her naked body. Swimming was nearly impossible, her legs couldn’t move, and every movement seemed to be terribly slow. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>An infinite expanse of black water surrounded her; she couldn’t hold her breath anymore. She could feel her lungs aching for air, burning, but there was nothing she could do. She gasped, but instead of precious oxygen, the heavy fluid flooded into her lungs. <br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 3 – a sinless world<br/><br/></strong>
</p>
<p>Rikku woke up with a gasp.</p>
<p>
  <em>WaddaFarplane was that about?</em>
</p>
<p>Her anxious green eyes roamed around the room, clinging to any familiar object. <em><br/>I am in my room, this is Home, Bikanel Island, and I am Rikku, ha! Terrible dream 0, perfect Al Bhed heiress 1! </em></p>
<p>Rikku kicked the sheets away with her lean naked legs; her pj’s – green shorts and a cute moguri themed tank top – were not exactly the warmest item of clothing, and desert sunrises were known not only to be beautifully haunting, but also supa-dupa-cold. She shivered while walking barefoot on the elegant wooden floor of her room. <em>Oh, Bother, you stupid monkey, I would love for the floor to be lava now.</em></p>
<p>What was that dream, anyway? Yes, she didn’t exactly feel serene lately, but that was unexpected. Rikku felt a dark tremble run up her spine. Al Bhed were superstitious people; they blindly believed in science and freedom, but they also had their own special kind of spirituality. Yes, yes, Yevon made the world think they were primitive savages, but it was far from the truth. They had their own cultural movements, an oligarchic elected government and once, when she was just a kiddo, her father told her about a majestic stone tower, just beyond the Emerald Sand Sea, hosting the most refined Al Bhed library.</p>
<p>Desert people believed in many things; for centuries they performed good luck rituals –they were said to be the luckiest – and among them there were not only scientists, poets and artists, but also fortune tellers, arcane scholars, astrologists, psychics and even prophets.</p>
<p><em>Of course</em> she was worried about that dream. Rikku walked to the window. She leaned and looked outside; her room had the best view; New Home was built with the last effort of a great leader, Cid, her father. His whole Zanarkand business idea, while being sacrilegious even to her, proved to be a good move. <br/>Yes, using the place to sell tour tickets and beverages was quite crude, but maybe it was just fair. For so long Yevon took from the Al Bhed everything they had, and when the Guado destroyed Home they were left with literally nothing but sand.</p>
<p><em>“Make it a Palace!” s</em>he told her Pops; New Home was not to be hidden! Not underground, not buried in sand and ashes from the past, oh no! New Home was to be tall, and machinesque, a big chunky joyous metal monster! For every Al Bhed still hanging on, it had to be the symbol of this renewed freedom that was engulfing Spira. She was so proud of that.</p>
<p>Rikku looked outside; the sun was peeking through the sandy ripples and dunes and its shimmering, feeble light made the sand look like rose gold waves. The tension of the dream was quickly fading.</p>
<p>Every day she woke up early; it was a habit which grew on her during the Pilgrimage. The Man – of course, that’s how her and Tidus used to call him – was a fan of early get-ups. They traveled in the misty cold of suave mornings, like ghosts. Everything seemed unfinished under the light of the sunrise; half shaped trees, to her sleepy eyes, looked like faraway monsters she couldn’t stand against. But The Man was there, and they had to travel, every day, ignoring fears and needs and questions. That was the way of the Summoner and her Guardians.</p>
<p>As she dug into her memories, painful little feelings surfaced. Yuna’s shy smiles, Lulu’s adorable rants, Kimahri loving his spear maybe more than he cared for all of them – well, except for Yunie. To her, it sounded like a lifetime ago. She was living in the world those guys, including herself, shaped, but they were more like strangers to her now: she couldn’t find a trace of the Pilgrimage in none of them. And it was weird right? Because Auron lived through a Pilgrimage and, oh boy, he had traces all over himself. You could smell his trauma. Or anyway that’s what she thought back then… So big and almighty, and yet so scarred. She felt like that now.</p>
<p>Yunie… She was happy now, living her life, getting back her youth; she had Tidus as well, and everything was just perfect, you could read that in her soft eyes. Not a worry there. But… underneath all of that, she still carried traces. Yes. All of them, really. Maybe she was just not the best at hiding them. Just like Auron.</p>
<p>That was a nice thought; at least she had something in common with the Legendary Guardian himself.</p>
<p>A quick beep on her door broke her train of thoughts. She moved through the room clumsily and opened her quarters’ door. Shiruba stood there, sleepy eyes, messy hair, tons of documents pressed against her chest. Rikku looked her pretty, sleepy face and once again thought of herself during the Pilgrimage.</p>
<p>“Still not getting used to getting’ up this early, huh?”</p>
<p>Shiruba yawned, stepping into the room, “Nah, ‘s fine,” her words came out slurry. She yawned again.</p>
<p>Rikku moved through the room, undressing. “Schedule.”</p>
<p>Shiruba sat at the little table near the window, “You have a meeting with the general board this morning, Your Maj. The monthly one. Uh-oh, 5 hours straight with the geriatric board” Shiruba sneered, mean.</p>
<p>“Your Maj? What is that, that’s not even a nickname, what the y’von is that?” Rikku muttered while choosing her garments for the day. Leather trousers and brown tank top, as Al Bhed as it could get, “Yeah, yeah, meeting with the geezers’ task force… what else?”</p>
<p>“Ambassadors from Luka’s trade committee are expected to arrive on the island in two days. Now is the time to write down that contract and clauses on the eastern sea’s traffic"</p>
<p>Rikku’s eyes rolled, “As if they would listen!” she turned to look at her secretary, “What about that thing?”</p>
<p>Shiruba looked confused for a second, Rikku lifted her eyebrows, “The energy source.”</p>
<p>“Oh!” the young girl clapped her hands “Yes! The source, about that… I…kinda…”</p>
<p>“You forgot to retrieve the data for me,” Rikku sighed, but she was amused at the girl’s naïve ways, “I will have to go to the Captain myself then…”</p>
<p>“… ‘M sorry” the girl looked down at her feet, embarrassed.</p>
<p>Rikku felt bad for making her feel like that. She already knew that the girl forgot about that task; she could’ve gone and fixed on her own without having to point her mistake out. But that’s what Shiruba needed to grow up and get better. The girl looked so much like herself…</p>
<p><em>I even call her “the girl”. That used to be </em>my <em>nickname. </em></p>
<p>Shiruba was the best candidate for the job: as a matter of fact, Rikku was reluctant on having a personal assistant, but at least she chose the brightest (and clumsiest) girl of all Bikanel.</p>
<p>Yes, there were better suited girls for the role. Tall, smart, super-organized girls capable of arranging her whole life by alphanumeric order. But she didn’t want that, she wasn’t like that in the first place. Shiruba was creative, and crafty, which made her smart in many more ways.</p>
<p>“You’re doing a good job, you” Rikku smiled warmly. Shiruba lifted her eyes, regaining her enthusiasm instantaneously.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Huh-huh” Rikku nodded, “Anything else?”</p>
<p>“No, that would be all.” Shiruba smiled.</p>
<p>Rikku turned her back to her and moved a few steps towards her in-room bathroom “Then getthahell outta here, you teenage nightmare!”</p>
<p>“Yessir! I mean… Yes ma’am!”  </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The ‘geriatric board’, as Shiruba called it, was the Desert Fighters’ council or, as Rikku loved to call ‘em ‘the greatest pain in the bum’, also known as ‘stick in the mud’ and the greatest ‘spoilsport of all time’.</p>
<p>If she said that X was to be done you could bet on those old desert monkeys to vote for the Y option.</p>
<p>Rikku hated it, but she guessed that democracy was still their best choice. Maybe.</p>
<p>The bright room was mostly entirely taken up by the huge rounded table. Rounded table meant that everyone could look everyone in the face.</p>
<p><em>Believe me, it’s bad</em>.</p>
<p>She had to control every single micro-expression on her face. She was getting better at playing the diplomatic games, and the Council knew it.</p>
<p>The head of the Desert Fighters was X’anu. For centuries his family was the second most voted by the Al Bhed people for leadership. But the Cidolphus won once again; when Cid decided to handle her his role almost the whole community agreed and voted in her favor. Let’s just say that X’anu wasn’t the happiest about that…</p>
<p>His long nose reminded her of a beak. His eyes were a darker shade of green, and he was a very tall man. Now, Al Bhed weren’t the tallest, as you may know, but he was considered to be quite tall even among other spirans. Of course, not taller than a Ronso.</p>
<p>He exuded leadership, and people were almost always scared of him.</p>
<p>“Our young leader was very clear on the journey she intends for us all to embark on,” he said, slow and moderate – not the most usual of the adjectives when talking about her race – “Let’s just say that I think the Council will agree with me when I say that we should not allow commercial routes to pass through Bikanel just yet.”</p>
<p>Rikku looked around the table. Desert fighters were usually impetuous, hot-blooded people. Now they all looked domesticated, tamed. They looked down, silent, subdued. Maybe it was just consequence of the mistrust they were used to place in the outer world. The Guado attack was a hard blow for them. She had to be careful, she knew.</p>
<p>She cleared her throat and determination flooded her eyes.</p>
<p>“X’anu, I can see your point. And I can see the hesitation that all of you feel,” she looked up to all of them.</p>
<p>“Master Florj,” she referred to a middle-aged bald man sitting in front of her, “I know that your oases and date palm plantations were completely destroyed and spoiled during the Home Attack. I know you’re still recovering from that…”</p>
<p>The man’s eyes rose to hers; a sad veil fell upon his gaze. He nodded, silent. Rikku turned to an old woman; her head was a nest of white braids. Her features were soft, but her eyes were lethal.</p>
<p>“Venerable Murthe,” she bowed her head respectfully, “I still dream of your son. He would’ve been my age now. I pray the Fate he found his freedom, somewhere,” the woman smiled a graceful smile and nodded.</p>
<p>Rikku turned back to X’anu. “We mourned our deads, we replanted our date palms,” her eyes roamed once again around the table, and now everyone was looking at her.  “It’s time we open up to Spira; we owe that to our people, or else the mourning will never end. We need to sell our goods. The few of us doing that are now making a fortune. <em>Tysh</em>! I had to <em>buy</em> things from Rin during the Pilgrimage,” chuckles flooded the room. Even X’anu’s lips were imperceptibly twitching.</p>
<p>“We are a valuable! Al Bheds are builders, and inventors, and passionate crazy people! We can make stuff grow in the desert! The whole Spira has to know!”</p>
<p>Her heartfelt words shook the Desert Fighters. Their stances were now regal, proud. She knew she could count on the pride of her people.</p>
<p>“Very well.” X’anu’s voice erupted, “Let’s vote then”.</p>
<p>Rikku smiled. She knew she won.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching,<br/>Love like you'll never be hurt,<br/>Sing like there's nobody listening,<br/>And live like it's heaven on earth.<br/>(William W. Purkey)</em>
</p>
<p>He walked for two whole days before spotting a feeble light. He forgot how repugnant dark flans’ meat – if that’s how that mush could be called – was. His stomach throbbed in hunger, though, and he couldn’t risk eating uncooked Malboros. Unfortunately, the little bit of magic he learnt in his late years seemed to be gone from his body.</p>
<p>He walked silently, trying to avoid unnecessary fights. Small pyreflies enlightened his path, creating enchanting shadows on the cave’s walls. This wasn’t Omega…he knew far too well the feeling of darkness that permeated that antrum. Then again, this could be anywhere, and in any time in the future – or in the past.</p>
<p>He didn’t know, he was in the dark – literally. Roaming like a lost soul, his bruised naked feet clashed against the cold stone every step he attempted to take. He was exhausted.</p>
<p>But here it was! The smallest of lights, iridescent goddess of his new world, his guiding star. He hoped that this time it could be a benevolent one.</p>
<p>The determination blossoming in his chest was typical of him. When he felt he had a purpose, even a small one, nothing could stop him from achieving him. Not even death, as he proved. It was a painful way of living, but it was his own way, and – even though he didn’t love it – it made him feel reassured. This was home: bleeding, keeping on, towards a small, unknown light.</p>
<p>Someone once told him he was a “dark guy”. But that was far from the truth; the immense love he felt for that trembling light was what moved him.</p>
<p>With these thoughts roaming around his brain, Auron found his way out. The sudden, blinding light of the day made him nauseous. His head felt light and his body temperature dropped. Auron fainted.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The smell of Lukan Stew stirred his senses. The soft sound of bubbles exploding with the heat of the fire caressed his ears. Such a domestic, calm feeling. He felt a warm hand touching his forehead. His senses told him to jump, cut that hand, run away, but he couldn’t. He felt exhausted. And, after all, if they meant some harm so be it. His new life was already a privilege he didn’t fathom to understand.</p>
<p>After all, he never heard of criminals making Lukan Stew before killing and robbing you.</p>
<p>That smell… carrots, mushrooms, poultry, indigenous aromatic herbs... and he also smelled the distinctive aroma of northern spices. This was a traveler’s recipe.</p>
<p>It reminded him of Lord Braska’s house when Yuna’s mother was still alive. The mix of Spiran and Al Bhed cooking created the most interesting aromas. The spiciness of the desert cuisine was perfectly married to the elegant and gentle flavors of Bevelle’s ancient traditions.</p>
<p>“Stranger? Are you awake?” a northern accent quietly whispered to him, “I’ll eat all the gravy if you’re not”. Definitely not a murderer.  </p>
<p>Auron opened his eyes. A soft cloth covered his body; he was laying down on the ground, rocks and musk created a patched pattern. This was Mushroom Rock Road. He looked up to study the man, his “savior”: he was way shorter than him, ginger hair and fair skin, a bit red from the fumes of the boiling cauldron in front of which he was crouched. He wore a green tunic and orange linen trousers with blue weaved flowers on it. Again, a mix and match of different cultures.</p>
<p>“O’aka?” Auron’s voice came out groggy. The <em>merchant extraordinaire</em>’s features hardened in pride. He looked offended.</p>
<p>“I am pleased that you, like many other travelers, know of my illustrious family, but I am not O’aka,” the man said in is fancy accent.</p>
<p>Auron sat up, his head still faintly spinning “You’re that kid,” he remembered now. He was O’aka’s younger brother, Wantz. The merchant squeezed his eyes looking at him.</p>
<p>
  <em>He may recognize me. Would it be fine? I don’t want to cause a commotion all around Spira. </em>
</p>
<p>“You know me? When I saw you collapsed outside that nasty cave, I thought the same,” Wantz tapped his nose with his index, “<em>Wantz!</em> I thought, <em>it cannot be, Sir Auron?</em>”</p>
<p>Auron didn’t know what to say, so he remained silent.</p>
<p>The merchant laughed, “Of course nowadays many young men are fascinated by Legends,” he added, “and you’re not the first bloke I met in my wanderings dressing up like him”.</p>
<p><em>Not the first one?</em> Auron chuckled.</p>
<p>“I’ll give you that, you look exceptionally like the man himself. I met him, you know?” Wantz’s hands searched for something in his large baggage; he found a small bowl and poured the hot stew in it. He passed him the dish. Auron nodded, grateful.</p>
<p>The verbose man continued his recounting, “It was my honor to serve him and his Summoner as a merchant with my brother O’aka XXIII”.</p>
<p>Silence fell as the man seemed lost in his memories. Auron was amused by the simplicity with which the guy had put aside the possibility of him being the real deal.</p>
<p>“What is your name, stranger? And how do you know me?”</p>
<p>Auron tasted the stew. It was well-cooked, and it lightened his mood. He felt more talkative, “I am Faram, I met you on the S.S. Winno.”</p>
<p>The man nodded, “When? I usually remember my customers…”</p>
<p>“How long has it been since Sin's defeat?” Auron thought it was common for others to forget precise dates.</p>
<p>“Mhmm… 7 years.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Not much. I should’ve known. This is not a faraway future. After all, he was a boy and now is a man. </em>
</p>
<p>“8 years ago, then.”</p>
<p>He had to hide his identity. He couldn’t risk Bevelle’s authority to know. He was lucky that a naïve merchant found him, and not a crusader or similar. A name hid behind itself innumerable risks. His name more than any other.</p>
<p>“Can you sell me a cape?”</p>
<p>The ginger man gulped down the last bit of his stew and nodded, “Do you have Gil?”</p>
<p>Auron looked at his hands, “No.”</p>
<p>“Can you use a sword? If not like your hero, at least just to defend a lonely travelling merchant…”</p>
<p>Auron nodded.</p>
<p>“I’ll-” the man got up and walked towards a wooden chest where Auron supposed his merch was “-give you something nice, lad”.</p>
<p>The man rose and showed him a big sword, too heavy for the man to lift, “I found it the other day in the eastern part of this road, it was such a pain to carry. That’s why I had to stop here in Mushroom Rock Road: I was trying to sell it before continuing my journey.  It's an oldie but a goodie…”</p>
<p>The big katana reflected the midday sun. Its tip gently curved, and near the hilt it was embellished with a golden tribal. He knew that weapon. It was Ashura, and it belonged to him.</p>
<p>Wantz handed it to him. The fiery sword kindled the blood-rage in many. It was a testament to its quality that it always found a new owner afterward. It felt like poetic justice how it was once again in his hands.</p>
<p>“I will serve you good, merchant”</p>
<p>The man couldn’t possibly know the extent of it, but Auron felt a sting of deep gratitude. A Sinless world, filled with good-hearted people, that’s what he dreamed of during his last journey. If that dream had come to life, Auron was glad he had now a chance to see it.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone!<br/>I am very glad that you are enjoying my fanfic and - believe me - I am super happy to be writing it. I started reading and writing fanfiction at the age of 12, almost 11 years ago, and Final Fantasy X was one of my first fandoms, so I am glad to be back! I am also very excited to receive feedbacks on my english writing. I will try and get better with it with each chapter! I want to address the one of you who were so kind to leave a review, you have no idea how exciting it is to read your inputs! I feel even more motivated to keep on writing! We are still in the first phases of the story, but just wait for it!</p>
<p>VergilVega: Thank you very much for your review! I know, I prefer older Auron as well! I really do, but for the purpose of this story I felt he needed a fresh start. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to hear your feedback! </p>
<p>CupofTeaForAliceAndHatter: Thank you, thank you! I am glad that my effort in writing in english is showing (my eyes are melting from reading the chapter all over). I hope I will get better at it! I also hope you enjoyed this chapter, can't wait to hear what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. doubts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Coup D’état </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Do not be afraid; our fate<br/>Cannot be taken from us; it is a gift.”<br/>(Dante Alighieri, Inferno)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Rikku! Rikku!” a low roaring voice called her name. She opened her eyes. Macalania was bright. The magical forest was just like it used to be before Sin’s death: small light paths branched out in the dark; mysterious whispers echoed through the branches; small butterflies flied around like fairies.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Auron was crouched in front of her. The scarred man looked impatient as ever, but this time something softened his features. Sadness… light waves of nostalgia flooded Rikku’s soul.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wake up, Rikku” he said, softly, “Our journey has to continue”. His gaze was agitated. She looked at him, hoping to find answers to her own interrogatives.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why, Sir Auron?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He chuckled, but there was no humor in his tone, “Because we have to. It’s the path we chose.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But I don’t want to…” she felt tiny tears start collecting in her eyes, they stung. Auron took her small hand in his. He was warm. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And with that, she knew it was a dream, because the few times he touched her, saving from fiends or carrying her when she was hurt, he was always deadly cold. Hah, what a pun. Deadly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I promise this time will be better,” the red guardian squeezed her hand, “C’mon child”. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rikku looked into his hazel eye, she wanted to find the usual strength in there, but all she saw was a fear just as big as her own.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 4 – doubts</strong>
</p>
<p>The meeting with the geezers went just fine. They were satisfied with her little speech. Finally, Bikanel could become a real player in Spira’s economy. Rikku was satisfied. It was all she wanted, to give a chance to her people…</p>
<p>She was convincing, of course! She could sell them a rat’s tail and they would think to be buyin’ a pearl necklace! Well, not that it was a scam! It was the best for her people that she was selling, right here!</p>
<p>Rikku felt like bursting with energy.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nothing like a good victory to lift the morale! Yuppi-yeh-yay! </em>
</p>
<p>She strolled happily in the New Home’s corridors, saying hi to everyone, winking at boys, sending kisses to girls, smiling her smiliest smiles at ol’ desert people.</p>
<p>She had a place to be, though, and that place was Gippal’s headquarters.</p>
<p>When her Pops decided to make her in charge of the whole Al Bhed thingy, he did it at one condition: Gippal would be her second in charge. Rikku knew it was because she wasn’t completely ready to rule yet, but there was another truth underneath.</p>
<p>Cid never stopped mourning his son. Sometimes Rikku thought that it was one of the main reasons he resigned from being a leader. Also, Gippal was like Keyakku in so many ways…</p>
<p>She had a good relationship with him, when he wasn’t being a total Capitol J Jerk (which he always was when he had spectators… especially Yuna).</p>
<p>Rikku found herself lost in her thoughts, standing in front of Gippal’s headquarters.</p>
<p>“Are you gonna stand there for hours, child?”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. Well, at least he didn’t call her Cid’s girl anymore. She opened the door.</p>
<p>The room was very warm, but messy, filled with maps and pieces of machina. Gippal’s oily hands were immersed in a robotic patient, a piece of machina lying on the surgical table.</p>
<p>“Hello, <em>jerk!</em>”</p>
<p>Gippal raised his green eyes from his piece of machina and winked at her. He got up and slowly walked towards her. Rikku kept staring back at him and his challenging gaze. She wasn’t losing this round!</p>
<p>“Our leader came to see the most powerful man in Bikanel…cool!”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” she looked at the table, “that piece of machina, even that one is more powerful than you!” she sneered, flirty. Gippal was definitely too near now. She could smell him; cheap pine tree perfume (which was almost charming… it smelled like a teenage dream), oil and sweat.</p>
<p>It was such a distinctive Al Bhed smell. Rikku felt weird about it. She liked it, of course, because it reminded her of her Pops, and made her feel safe.</p>
<p>Gippal’s voice went down an octave “What can I do for you?”</p>
<p>Rikku cleared her voice and looked right into his eyes. Gippal was a few inches from her face. He loved playing with her. His smirk was shining in its full glory.</p>
<p>“The energy source.”</p>
<p>Gippal’s smirk went down. He looked serious now. After a few seconds he nodded and started making his way to another room.</p>
<p>He kept talking while walking.</p>
<p>“I was pretty worried about the readings, that’s why I called you…”</p>
<p>Rikku followed the blonde guy. “What’s worrying you, Gippy?”</p>
<p>They entered a whole different room: lots of monitors beeped all over the walls of what looked like a bunker. Buttons, keyboards, lights flickering. It was a machina temple, Gippal’s machina temple. Yes, he looked like a teenage boy most of the times, but in that room he was a different man. He was a leader, ready for tactics, numbers and decisions.</p>
<p>His forehead wrinkled in a worried mask, “This source is very powerful. It is located in the far East, in the group of Islands near the Omega Ruins. My receivers can detect it, but they won’t tell me its specific nature,” Gippal pressed some keys, “See that?”</p>
<p>On the biggest monitor the image of a tall mountain was reproduced in a 3D model. On top of the mountain there was a palace. Red lines of energy ran through the mountain, reaching the building on top. Rikku sighed.</p>
<p>“Bad?”</p>
<p>Gippal nodded, “We don’t know. Last time I got readings similar to these… well...”</p>
<p>Rikku frowned “Vegnagun?”</p>
<p>Gippal nodded.</p>
<p>A weird silence fell in the room. Gippal’s warm, reassuring hand squeezed the Princess’ shoulder. Green twirly eyes met the same shade.</p>
<p>“We should go check that place… and we should do it before anyone else does. You know, if it’s something bad we will have to take care of it before someone stupid like Baralai gets there. And if it’s something good…” he smirked sadly “yeah, you get the picture, it’s not something good.”</p>
<p>Rikku sighed. No matter how hard they tried, peace was like a very fragile thing. Like those beautiful glass statues on the higher shelf of a house: an invisible breath of wind and everything left will be shards.</p>
<p>Rikku was very worried. She didn’t want to face danger again. No, not this time. This time it wasn’t her business…  </p>
<p>“Let others take care of this thing,” she told Gippal, suddenly cold and commanding. The man’s hand froze on her shoulder. He gave a last squeeze and let her go.</p>
<p>She walked out of the control room and he followed her down the corridor, nervous.</p>
<p>“What do you mean others?!”</p>
<p>She sighed, quickly turning to face him, angry “I mean it’s not our business! Bikanel is just starting to recover! I don’t want to mingle with no monster, danger or death cult anymore!”</p>
<p>Gippal’s eyes became furious. In a second, he pressed her against the metal walls of the corridor. His body was sweaty, his hands like iron claws on her shoulders. It would have been kinda hot, if she wasn’t that upset.</p>
<p>“<em>Oui lyh'd pa dryd camvecr!</em>” he shouted.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, I can!” she faced him with no fear. Of course, she could be the selfish one, for once! She saved the world twice! Her people suffered greatly, and she couldn’t understand why <em>she</em> had to solve it this time too. She just wanted to be left alone, managing the desert people towards a brighter future, “I think I kinda deserve that! I have the right to!”</p>
<p>Silence fell.</p>
<p>Tears started to swell in Rikku’s eyes. She looked down, and patted Gippal’s chest to make him move. He didn’t.</p>
<p>Gippal raised his hand, almost touched Rikku’s face, then lowered it again. His other hand detached from her shoulder, and he started to walk away. She felt a cold shiver run through her spine.</p>
<p>Gippal stopped in his steps, “You know… just don’t say it’s for the Al Bhed’s sake,” he said, his back turned to her, “have the guts of admitting you are giving up, Rikku. There’s no shame in that. But I hate lies, and I think it’s about time we let those go. When you’ll change your mind, come talk to me, I’ll be leaving for the energy source in three days.”</p>
<p>Rikku felt tired, “That’s not what I expect from my second in charge.” Her words were cold and cut deep. Gippal punched the metal wall hard. He turned to look her. His eyes were fire, his expression furious. She knew he wasn’t angry because of her decision, but because of her coldness. He couldn’t accept that she closed herself to him like that.</p>
<p>Their relationship was weird. Not a couple, but not merely partners. When she wanted him, before the Pilgrimage, he didn't even her notice existence; when she became a sphere hunter he started to see her, but they never tuned. Time was truly a weird monster because now, now that her soul felt so far and distant, now Gippal reached out to her, wanting her. His want burned them down when met with her coldness.</p>
<p>“You are a coward, Rikku.” he started to walk away.</p>
<p>“I really think I am…” she whispered to herself.</p>
<p>She walked to her headquarters with her head down, lost in her thoughts, talking to someone who wasn’t even there…</p>
<p>
  <em>You know, every adventure, even the tiniest of them, every adventure took something from me. I know that to live is to feel pain… But maybe I am just tired, you know? Sometimes you just want the easiest way out! Gippal is right. I lied. I don’t even want to know what’s that energy source about. And it has nothing to do with the Al Bhed’s safety or even the world’s. This time is about me. Every adventure takes something out of me. Is it too much to ask? A quiet life, away from the danger… I feel like I have been living so many lives. A thousand year of pain all trapped in me. And I can’t. I can’t risk it all again, just to lose, lose, always lose something. Gippal… I know he wants me to open to him. We always fight about that. But how could I? I don’t even know if I can trust him…</em>
</p>
<p>Rikku lied on her bed. She sobbed. She didn’t know how much time she spent like that, but eventually she fell asleep…<br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Mushroom Rock Road was just as filled with fiends as he remembered. Not a big deal, though. Funguar were a nuisance, since they kept trying to put him to sleep, but protecting the merchant proved to be an easy task. He also helped him carrying his merch, which was stuffed in a wooden chest he could tie around his back. This was good training.</p>
<p>Auron was surprised to find himself not as powerful as when he had left this world. It was as if his body was completely new and couldn’t master yet all the fighting techniques he learnt in his past life. He was just starting to unlock armor break.</p>
<p>Unlocking new abilities was dangerously close to an existential revolution within oneself. You could feel something inside your chest, like a warm spot. When spheres were found, and brought near that spot, they would unlock a hidden ability, diving inside one's psyche. Of course, you had to have it in you. That was the reason why he was a warrior and Braska was a strong magician. Every person was gifted with a different set of skills. He could chop fiends’ meat, but Braska could heal people and summon magical beasts filled with magnanimity. It sounded just right.</p>
<p>“You are a wondrous fighter, Faram!” Wantz was impressed. Auron kept being silent, “who taught you?”</p>
<p>The merchant followed him on the musky road. Big rocks reflected big shadows on their path. The air was light, and Auron felt relaxed. He thought he owed the man at least a little chat.</p>
<p>“I was trained in swordsmanship for five years in Bevelle.”</p>
<p>Wantz whistled, impressed, “Were you in some kind of special unit? You do seem to know your thing with that big ol’ sword I gave you”</p>
<p>Auron chuckled, genuinely entertained with the man’s tone, “I was a warrior monk”</p>
<p>“Oooh! Just like the man himself, huh?”</p>
<p>Auron nodded. The kid wasn’t dense, it was just impossible for him to understand that he <em>was</em> the man himself.</p>
<p>Their journey to Luka continued like that. Sometimes Auron ignored the merchant’s questions, but he answered with honesty to other interrogatives. They met a few customers on the road, and while Wantz served them, Auron was captured in observation, fascinated with their attires. They were dressed with modern clothes, still spiran, but slightly different. He could see Al Bhed inserts, which he was surprised with, and more freedom of expression. Of course, they were near Luka, the true revolution would have been seeing Island people dressed differently, which he thought very unlikely. There was something about those men and women he met, a lightness in their gaze… the result of living in a world without Sin, he thought, feeling a small warmth in his chest.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When he walked through the fields where the Operation Mi’ihen was held, he sadly noted that the air was still filled with grief. A few stones were there, filled with Al Bhed and Spiran names, so many young men and women fallen in the name of a false god.</p>
<p>He knew it would have been a vain sacrifice. Seymour knew, Kinoc knew, Mika knew. But most of all, <em>he</em> knew. He let that happen because history is shaped on sacrifice. The price to pay was their life, lost just to prove something, manipulated by the forces of history. The painful thing was that those forces weren’t abstract entities, but men. Men like himself, powerful, and able to twist politics between their fingers.</p>
<p>He still felt nauseous. Yuna’s hopeful eyes that day were clouded with pain; he felt responsible for that. A month later he and the party met Rikku on the banks of the Moonflow. In those nights of pyreflies and magical woods, the girl was still mourning her Al Bhed brothers fallen during the operation.</p>
<p><em>Everybody else, masters and commanders, they knew what my brothers were about to face, but no one blinked an eye sacrificing them</em>, she told him. He felt disgusting, couldn’t sleep for many nights. That little girl, so bubbly and full of life, was far more intelligent and insightful than he expected. Her joyful façade was up all the time, but, for some reason, she wouldn’t keep it up for him. This disappointed him in a way, because the truth stung, but also made him feel worth of her truth. It was a rare gift. One he would never forget.</p>
<p>Looking around those battle grounds, he thought of her. Where was she now?</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Shiruba woke her later in the day. Rikku opened her eyes to the smiling face of her assistant. An ominous headache made her wince.</p>
<p>“Yes, Shiruba…”</p>
<p>The girl eyed her, worried, “Is everything okay, Your Maj?”</p>
<p>Rikku nodded, “My schedule is all messy now, I guess”</p>
<p>Shiruba laughed softly, she sat on the guest chair, looking through different docs, “No, not really. But I forgot to remind you about tonight’s dinner. Your father awaits in his apartment.”</p>
<p>Rikku got up from the bed for the second time that day. She felt tired, cloudy.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why do I feel that threatened by that Energy Source? My instinct is all messed up. Maybe is just Gippal. He messes me up on a daily basis. Especially when he treats me like that. But I truly feel like something bad is going to happen… something strong enough to change my life. </em>
</p>
<p>Rikku nodded, “I will go, Shiruba. Thank you.”</p>
<p>The girl didn’t leave yet. She kept biting her lips, nervous, “What?” Rikku asked abruptly.</p>
<p>“Gippal was very angry this afternoon, he made one of the research squad guys cry. He is furious, and you look… sad. I just wondered…”</p>
<p>“Shiruba.”</p>
<p>The girl giggled, and lifter her arms in a universal gesture of surrender, “Sorry, sorry! Not Shiruba’s business!”</p>
<p>Rikku opened her dresser. She started changing into leather trousers and a long-sleeved yellow top. Desert nights were cold. She sighed, “Gippal is stubborn. I made a decision and he doesn’t agree with me, so he will go his way.”</p>
<p>Shiruba nodded, “Maybe he just wants his way to be your way, miss”.</p>
<p>“Watch it, Shiruba,” Rikku hissed. The girl jumped out of the chair and bowed her goodnight.</p>
<p>“I will alert your father that you’re on your way, miss Rikku”</p>
<p>Rikku nodded. When the girl left her quarters she kicked the wall “Damn it!”</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days of travel ahead, they started to walk down Mi’ihen Highroad. Auron was shocked to see so many hovers running past them. Al Bhed technicians stood on the roadside, teaching tourists and travelers how to use the machina.</p>
<p>Wantz was a bit suspicious of them, but agreed to rent one to cross the Highroad. Auron was mildly disappointed; he wanted to taste this new Spira slowly, walking through its new scenery, diving into it.</p>
<p>“It will take us to Luka really fast, at least,” said the merchant, “Since Sin’s disappear, Al Bhed were very smart about their business. Smarter than us, I must say”</p>
<p>“People accepted machina so fast?”</p>
<p>“Where have you been living, boy?”</p>
<p>Auron chuckled, “In a very <em>far </em>place,” he jumped on the hover and sat in the driver’s seat.</p>
<p>The ride to Luka was easy. The wind was warm, and the sun enlightened the Mi’ihen Highroad. Auron was surprised by the lack of chocobos, but other than that – and the presence of machina – nothing seemed to have changed. The Ruins still embellished the view of that long road, making it seem ancient, recounting a past of battles and loss. Auron loved that place. He loved the spirit of Mi’ihen revolutionary and naïve ideas; loved the way the Road was forever scarred with those beautiful ruins, lonely giants half-sunk in the ground.  </p>
<p>The sun was going down when they decided to stop at Rin’s Agency. The colors of the sunset painted everything orange and purple. Auron and Wantz left the hover outside the agency. Auron turned to look at the cliff.</p>
<p>His hazel eyes started brimming with the sea’s reflections. A view like that … He deserved to enjoy a view like that once more. Little tears rose to his eyes, and he just couldn’t stop himself from feeling touched by the beauty before him.</p>
<p>Wantz spoke in a low tone “Lad… Everything fine?”</p>
<p>Auron nodded, “I need to hide my identity in the Agency,” he told the merchant, “I am not quite welcome amongst Al Bheds”.</p>
<p>Wantz nodded, asking no more. He was grateful. He didn’t enjoy lying.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Cid’s apartment was very big for a lonely man. The desert wind howled through its halls; Rikku walked in the house she grew up in. It was styled with her mother taste; big halls and wooden pavements, but the furniture and tapestry were an homage to her Father’s royal blood. The Pollendina House of Bikanel, now Cidolphus, had its own crests and colours: a desert eagle painted in yellow and turquoise.</p>
<p>Her father was waiting for her in the dining room. When she made her entrance, he got up to greet her. A big hug, warm and welcoming, made her feel way more relaxed.</p>
<p>“What’s going on, little one? You look like an angry monkey!” Cid laughed loud as usual.</p>
<p>Rikku sighed, smiled a little smile, “Yeah Pops, Gippal’s being a pain in my butt!”</p>
<p>Cid laughed again, this time not as loud, “You two hot-blooded youngsters!”</p>
<p>The two of them sat down; Cid had already served the dinner; spicy rice, desert fruits and Al Bhed mulled wine. He was a hella good cook.</p>
<p>Rikku filled her plate and started to eat, “So, Pops! Back from Zanarkand already?”</p>
<p>Cid grunted an affirmative response, “I spoke to X’anu. He told me you convinced the Desert fighters to open a commercial route here”</p>
<p>Rikku nodded, “No good?” she said in a little mousy voice.</p>
<p>Cid laughed and took a sip of wine from a terracotta glass, “Of course it’s good! You’re a smart monkey! I hoped you did that!”</p>
<p>Rikku laughed softly, reassured. She loved her Pops, he was like those ancient rocks in the desert that you could spot here and there. They never moved and thus showed you the way to Home. She loved him dearly.</p>
<p>“Rikku,” Cid was now serious, “I got news of a weird thing in the eastern mountains… a source of power, bleeding through the earth”</p>
<p>Rikku stopped eating, “I know… Gippal is going to investigate that, even though I think we should not,”</p>
<p>Cid’s face became dark, “Wait until the arrival of the Ambassadors from Luka’s trade committee. Intel about the energy source will arrive with the Ambassadors. I got word from Meachen, he agrees on cooperating with us. The old man wrote to me, he says it’s important that we Al Bhed manage this whole energy thing matter.”</p>
<p>Rikku sighed, “I understand Pops…” she felt heavy.</p>
<p>“Rikku… Don’t worry about this. I bet it’s just an old magic source, or maybe a cool machina from Zanarkand’s times, who knows… But we have to deal with this lizard’s shit before it gets sticky”</p>
<p>Rikku crunched her nose at her father’s words’ choice, but in the end she couldn’t help but laugh, “Okay Pops! I think the Al Bhed’s leader will agree with you geezer” she winked at her old man.</p>
<p>Cid grunted, irritated, but underneath his hard façade he was just so proud of his little girl.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End of Chapter 4<br/>Hello everyone!<br/>I am so sorry it took me so long to upload the new chapter, but it was a pretty messy month to me! Tomorrow is my birthday, so I decided to take some time off work and come here to write. I swear next chapter things will start to gest spicier! Hehe! <br/>I thank everyone for the reviews, as always! In particular, I wanted to say a big thank you for the mysterious guest who left the last 2 reviews! Thank you! I am not indonesian, I am an Italian girl writing from her Naples house! <br/>Thank you all so much! Can’t wait to read what you think about this story. Where do you think it will get? Do you like it so far?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>